Momentous Decision
by StBridget
Summary: Nick makes a momentous decision regarding his and Greg's relationship. Nick/Greg established. Tag to "Viva Las Vegas". Minor spoilers, but you can probably enjoy the story without seeing the episode.


**CSI is property of CBS and its creators  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nick Stokes stared at the business cards arrayed on his desk. Who'd have thought there'd be so many choices? Sure, he knew there were a lot of wedding chapels in Vegas, but he didn't realize just how many tastes they catered to. He had cards for Elvis weddings, gangster weddings, Brat Pack weddings, Hawaiian weddings, and several others, and that was just from the block with the alien wedding chapel.

"Whatcha up to?" Fellow CSI Sara Sidle poked her head in the office. Nick started and quickly swept up the cards, but not before Sara noticed.

"Nothing," he replied.

Sara moved closer. "Are those the cards we got on the case?"

Nick blushed and fiddled with the stack. "Yeah, I was just looking at them. Didn't realize just how many choices there were."

"Thinking of getting married?"

Nick blushed deeper and refused to look at Sara. "Maybe."

"That's great! Who's the lucky girl?"

Nick still wouldn't meet her eyes. "What makes you think it's a girl?"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I never would have guessed. Okay, so who's the lucky _guy_?"

Nick didn't think he could possibly blush any more, but he managed. "Just someone I've been seeing for a while now."

Sara studied him a moment, then comprehension dawned. "Oh, my God! Those rumors about you and Greg are true! Wait'll Warrick and Catherine hear!"

She started to leave, and Nick stood up and grabbed her arm. "No, don't!"

Sara looked at him. "You're not ashamed, are you? 'Cause I don't think you should be marrying him if you can't even admit you're dating him to your friends."

"No, it's not that." Nick rubbed his hands nervously on his pants. "Warrick already knows, anyway. It's just—at least let me ask him first, okay?"

"Oh, right." Sara looked disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spread the news. "Just be sure you invite me to the wedding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick was sitting on the couch reading when Greg came home. He looked utterly dejected. "What's wrong, G?" Nick asked.

Greg hung his head. "I failed my proficiency."

"I heard. Don't worry. Gris will give you another chance."

"No, he won't!" Greg wailed, trying not to cry. "This was my big chance, and I blew it!"

Nick patted the sofa next to him. "C'mere."

Greg sat in the indicated spot, leaning his head on Nick's shoulder. "It's just—I wanted this so much, Nicky, and now it's not going to happen."

"It's okay, Greg," Nick soothed, stroking his hair. "It'll all work out, you'll see."

Greg sniffled. "I hope so."

"Look, tell you what. I made reservations at The Carving Knife for tomorrow night before work. We'll go out for a consolation dinner."

"I don't know," Greg said. "I kind of just want to forget about it."

"Okay, so think of it as a romantic dinner with your boyfriend at your favorite restaurant for no good reason."

Greg didn't reply for a minute. "Okay," he said finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Nick and Greg arrived at the restaurant and were shown to a quiet, candlelit table in the back. They sat, and Nick ordered them both a glass of their favorite Pinot Noir. They had to work later, but Nick figured one glass of wine wouldn't hurt. They placed their orders, and sat in silence for a minute.

"So," Nick said abruptly. "You're interested in Vegas' ganster history, aren't you?"

"You know I am, Nick. Why?" Greg replied.

Nick fidgeted with his napkin. "So, if you got married, would you want a gangster-themed wedding?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Why?"

"Well, I have been thinking about it, and there's this place that does gangster weddings. I thought if you were interested, maybe. . ."

Greg's face held a mixture of hope and confusion. "What are you saying?"

"This." Nick stood up and reached into his pocket for a small velvet box. He knelt on one knee in front of Greg. "Greg Sanders, will you marry me?"

Greg looked stunned for a minute, then threw his arms around Nick's neck and kissed him. "Yes, Nicky, yes, I will definitely marry you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Nick and Greg stood in the wedding chapel, surrounded by their friends. Sara, as promised, was there, along with Catherine, Warrick, and even Brass and Grissom. All were decked out in 20's attire. Nick and Greg sported matching pinstriped suits and fedoras.

The minister walked them through their vows. "Do you, Nicholas Stokes, take Gregory Sanders to be your husband?"

Nick smiled lovingly at Greg. "I do."

"And do you, Gregory Sanders, take Nicholas Stokes to be your husband?"

Greg smiled back with equal love. "I do."

"I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss."

Nick pressed his lips tenderly to Greg's, and they shared their first kiss as spouses. Nick was glad as he stood there with the man he loved by his side, now his forever, that such a momentous decision had worked out so well.


End file.
